User blog:Lord Law/BOBA FETT
BOBA FETT Okay So Recently Ive Been Reading The BOBA FETT Book Series ( AKA my favorite book series ), So I Decided To Make A Blog Post About It. About The Character's, Planet's, The BOBA FETT Books, Etc, Etc & Etc. Anyways I Will Be Updating This Blog Post ALOT. Enjoy!!! Character's *Boba Fett (Young Boba Fett) (Main Character) *Jango Fett *Gorga The Hutt *Unidentified Twi'Lek *Unidentified Female Pilot 1 *Unidentified Female Pilot 2 *Unidentified Jawa *Unidentified Kretch *Various Kretch *Vice-Chair Kos Of Galactic Accounts AKA Kos *Various Aargau Guard's *Unidentified Reptilian Barabel 1 *Unidentified Reptilian Barabel 2 *Unidentified Reptilian Barabel 3 *Unidentified Security Droid *Various Types Of Security Droid's *Gold-Plated Bank Droid *Various Gorga The Hutt's Guard's *Various Aargau Guard's *Various San Hill's Guard's *Bib Fortuna *Jabba The Hutt *Unidentified Gommorrean Guard 3 *Zam Wessel *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Several S-EP Security Droid's *Unidentified Female Muun Banking Clan Member Attendant *Unidentified IG Assassin Droid *Unidentified Planetary Guard 1 (Aargau) *Unidentified Planetary Guard 2 (Aargau) *Unidentified Drone Worker *Unidentified Rodian Merchant *Various Bantha's *Unidentified Tusken Raider *Various Crab-Like Suuri *Various Ambria *Unidentified Merchant *Unidentified Hulking Noghri Security Guard *Various Rowdy Wookies *Durge *Unidentified Myrkr Pilot *Various Pilot's *Various Waiter/Service Droid's *Murzz *Ygabba *Various Green-Eyed Kuat's *Various Young Dathomir Witches *Various Otterlike Selonian's *Mentis Qinx *Mrissi Physicist *Bimm Merchant *Sullustian Pilot *Chrsyalide *Silver-Plated 3D-4X Administrative Droid *Various Repair/Mechanic/Fuel/Service Droid's *Jango Fett's Pet Sea Eel *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 1 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 2 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 3 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 4 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 5 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 6 *Unidentified Sea-Mouse 7 *Bigger Kaminoan Fish *GIGANTIC Kaminoan Fish *Various Feeorin Pirate's *Various Ronto's *Various Jabbering Merchant's *Various Beutifully Dressed Woman Heavily Jeweled And Masked *(Master) Gilramo s Libkath *Starved Tatooine Boy *Unidentified Medical Droid *Unidentified Geonosian Worker *Unidentified Geonosian Guard 1 *Unidentified Geonosian Guard 2 *Various Gomorrean Guard's *Gomorrean Guard 1 *Gomorrean Guard 2 *Mace Windu *Count Dooku *Taun We *Whrr *Various Twi'Lek's *Various Dug's *Various Gotal's *Various Ithorian's *MANY Banking Clan Member's *San Hill *Various Space Pirates *Unidentified Caridan *Various Representatives *Unidentified Scorpion Like Kretch Insect *9779 *Nuri AKA Changling Bounty Hunter *Hev'sin *Very Old Worn-out Admin Droid *Various Mriss *Unidentified Neimodian 1 *Unidentified Neimodian 2 *Garr *Glynn-Beti *Anakin Skywalker *Padme Amidala *Unidentified Masiff 1 *Poggle The Lesser *Unidentified Masiff 2 *Ulu Ulix *CT-4/619 *CT-5/501 *Unidentified Ugnaught Pilot *Lord Figg *Cydon Prax *Various Clones *Various Battle Droids *Various Super Battle Droid's *Various Geonosian's *Various Jawa's *Geonosian Guard *Nute Gunray *Poggle The Lesser *Sleeping Geonosian Guard *Unidentified Snake *Unidentified Rodian Bounty Hunter *Unidentified Diollan Bounty Hunter *Aia *Honest Gjon (Aka the not so honest Gjon) *Unidentified Besalisk Bartender *Unidentified Corucant Welcoming Droid *Unidentified Bimm *Aurr a Sing *Various Orphan's *Unidentified Thug *Several Salvage Droid's Planet's *Kamino *Excarga *Raxus Prime *Bogg 11 *Bogg 2 *Bogden *Bogg 9 *Geonosis *Corucant *Bogg 4 *A Couple Other Bogg's *Bespin *Aargau *Belsavis *Balmorra *Bimmisari *Alderaan *Kalarba *k'Farri Book's These Are all of the BOBA FETT Book's In Order. *BOBA FETT: The Fight To Survive (I Own It) = Finished Reading *BOBA FETT: Crossfire (I Own It) = Finished *BOBA FETT: Maze Of Deception (I Own It) = Finished *BOBA FETT: Hunted (I Own It) = Reading... *BOBA FETT: A New Threat (I Don't Own It) = Have Not Read It Yet *BOBA FETT: Pursuit (I Don't Own It) = Have Not Read It Yet Favorite Quotes These Are Some Of My Favorite Quotes From The BOBA FETT Book Series. *"Self-Sufficiency You Will Learn From The Count" ~ Jango Fett (Crossfire) *"Be Here When I Get Back!" ~ Jango Fett (The Fight To Survive) *"Want Adventure? Read Books," ~ Zam Wessel (The Fight To Survive) *"You Am What?" ~ Garr (Crossfire) *"Apparently One Of The Airlocks Was Opened" ~ Ulu Ulix (Crossfire) *"You Wouldn't Know Anything About That, Would You? You Should Be More Careful. If You Get Caught Breaking The Rules, You'll get me in Trouble With Master Glynn-Beti. And That's The Last Thing I Want!" ~ Ulu Ulix (Crossfire) *"Gotta Keep Them Happy!" ~ Boba Fett (Crossfire) *"Boring," ~ Garr (Crossfire) *"Only My Finger's Steal, And Only What I Need, Yes?" ~ Aia (The Fight To Survive) *"Don't Even Think Of Double-Crossing Me, Kid. All They Have To Do Is Suspect You Of Smuggling And You're History. `Caust Who Is An Officer Going To Believe? An Adult Or A Kid?" ~ Aurra Sing (Maze Of Deception) Poll's Do You Read The BOBA FETT Book Series? Yes No Do You Like Boba Fett? Yes No Do You Like This Blog Post? Yes It's Awesome!!! Yes No Hate It Eh... Whats Your Favorite BOBA FETT Book Out Of The BOBA FETT Book Series? The Fight To Survive Crossfire Maze Of Deception Hunted A New Threat Pursuit None Of Them. More Coming Soon... Lord Law Category:Blog posts Category:Special Blog Post's